1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally toward seed meters for agricultural planters and more particularly to singulating brushes for such seed meters.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well recognized that proper and uniform spacing of seed in the furrow is essential to maximizing crop yield. Accordingly, virtually all commercially available seed meters are designed to singulate seeds, i.e., to dispense individuals seeds at regular intervals. Most commercially available seed meters include one or more seed singulating brushes disposed along the path of travel of the seed selection mechanism to brush or remove excess seeds from the seed selection mechanism to ensure that only singular seeds are sequentially discharged from the seed meter. The effectiveness of the singulating brush in removing excess seeds, is dependent on a number of factors, including the number of bristles that contact the seed, the length of the bristles, the stiffness of the bristles and the positioning of the bristles. Each of these four factors effecting the brush's performance can also vary depending on seed size, seed shape, seed population (which effects the speed at which the seeds contact the brush) and whether the other components of the seed meter are operating properly.
For example, if the brush is worn, not properly positioned with respect to the passing seeds (whether because of seed size, shape or rotational speed of the seed selection mechanism), or if the brush bristles are not sufficiently stiff, the brush may not sufficiently engage the passing seeds to remove any excess or extraneous seeds before the seeds are discharged, thereby resulting in two or more closely spaced seeds in the seed furrow (i.e. a “multiple”). Alternatively, if the brush is not properly positioned with respect to the passing seeds (again, whether because of seed size, shape or rotational speed of the seed selection mechanism), or if the brush bristles are too stiff, for example, the brush may actually remove or dislodge all of the seeds from the passing seed selection mechanism resulting in a “skip” or excessive spacing between adjacent seeds in the seed furrow.
Accordingly, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a singulating brush that can be selectively positioned with respect to the passing seed to improve the consistency and accuracy of the seed meter to singulate seeds. Preferably, such an adjustable singulating brush assembly would be sized and/or configured to be interchangeable with conventional singulating brush assemblies used on existing, commercially available seed meters. Also, such an adjustable singulating brush assembly would preferably permit the brush to be adjusted with respect to the seed selection mechanism without having to replace or swap out one brush for another thereby minimizing downtime.